


Future

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Month [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Earth, Fluff, Future, Gay, M/M, Post voltron, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month, Sheith Month 2017, Unbeta'ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sheith Month Day Twenty-Three: Future





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Month Day Twenty-Three: Future

Keith laid in the grass, his eyes closed as a slight wind blew through his black locks. He opened his eyes to look up at the bright blue sky, clouds speckling the air.

Shiro walked up to Keith, kneeling down and leaning over him, a bright smile on his face.

Letting out a laugh, Keith reached up, his hand brushing against Shiro’s cheek before pulling him down and pressing their mouths together.

Shiro chuckled into the kiss, pulling himself up to look into Keith’s violet hues.

“What are you doing out here?” Shiro asked, coming around to lay down next to him.

“Enjoying the air,” Keith replied, watching Shiro and linking their hands together once he was settled down.

Shiro let his eyes drift shut, enjoying the air himself for a moment.

“It is nice out here. But the others are coming over we better head back inside,” Shiro replied, lifting himself up and standing in front of Keith, extending an arm to Keith.

Keith let out a soft sigh, taking ahold of Shiro’s hand and being pulled up quickly, losing his balance and falling into Shiro’s chest.

Laughing, Shiro balanced him, keeping their hands linked as they walked back to the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, these two are gay even after they saved the universe. 
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
